


Sanctum Sanctorum

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 37. (Posted to LJ on February 6.)  Prompt from ncisdrabble100. Challenge #224-Shower. Beta by hllangel. Comments and concrit welcome.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sanctum Sanctorum

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 37. (Posted to LJ on February 6.) Prompt from ncisdrabble100. Challenge #224-Shower. Beta by hllangel. Comments and concrit welcome.

The only thing more dangerous than messing with a marine’s coffee was interfering with his morning shower.

Sharing Gibbs’ bed didn’t include an invitation to join him under the scalding hot spray that he favored. Fornell could only listen to barely discernable, but no doubt off-key singing and imagine the drops pelting Gibbs’ back and shoulders.

His reaction to the visual was fairly impressive considering his age and the previous night’s activity. He decided to risk the Wrath of Jethro by entering the bathroom and standing there until he heard the predictably cranky voice.

“All right, Tobias. Come on in.”


End file.
